wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Garnizon
Garnizon to nowy unikalny element wprowadzony w World of Warcraft: Warlords of Draenor. Garnizony są bardzo konfigurowalnymi substrefami dostępnymi dla graczy, służącymi jako baza operacyjna w starciu z Żelazną Hordą. Są to duże obszary, na których gracz decyduje, jaki budynki wznieść, jakich towarzyszy zaprosić (lub przekupić) do pomocy. Towarzysze mogą być wysyłani na szybkie misje, zagłębiać się w lochy czy dołączyć do armii sojuszników w specjalnych rajdach przeciw potężnym wrogom. Ich pozytywne ukończenie dostarcza epickich zdobyczy oraz surowców kluczowych dla rozwoju garnizonu. Każdy budynek w garnizonie służy określonemu celowi - ulepsza towarzyszy, daje dostęp do alternatywnych profesji lub dostarcza bonusów w innych krainach. Budynki i towarzyszy można własnoręcznie dobierać, a każde ulepszenie zmienia wygląd garnizonu. Poza unikalnymi funkcjami wpływającymi na rozgrywkę, garnizony są rozbudowanymi obszarami, które można zwiedzać, spotkać handlarzy, NPC zlecających zadania czy mistrzów lotów. Gdy gracz jest w drużynie, może odwiedzić garnizon swojego towarzysza, by wesprzeć planowanie strategiczne, podejmować interakcję z sojusznikami czy handlować specjalnymi surowcami. Garnizony zaplanowano jako element procesu zdobywania doświadczenia w Draenorze, wbudowany w ciągi zadań w różnych krainach. Posiada również określone cechy, które uaktywnią się dopiero po osiągnięciu maksymalnego poziomu. Chociaż same garnizony znajdują się w domowych krainach danej frakcji (Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca dla Przymierza i Grani Mrozognia dla Hordy), to są powiązane z zadaniami we wszystkich krainach dodatku. Poza tym ich działanie rozciąga się ponad jego geograficzne ramy, oferując wzmocnienia, które będą wpływały na gracza przez resztę gry. Opis oficjalny : : : : : Garnizony i budynki Garnizony to strefy umieszczone w rzeczywistym świecie gry, które gracz może dokładnie zwiedzić, wejść do poszczególnych budynkach, podejmować interakcję z sojusznikami i innymi NPC. Można do nich wejść bez wyświetlania ekranu ładującego, podobnie jak miało to miejsce z Ranczem Słonecznej Pieśni w Dolinie Czterech Wichrów. Garnizon każdej postaci jest permanentnie umieszczony w domowej krainie jej frakcji w Draenorze - Dolinie Cienistego Księżyca dla Przymierza i Grani Mrozognia dla Hordy. Gracze otrzymują , który pozwala szybko powrócić do garnizonu, przedmiot ten posiada 20-minutowy okres chłodzenia. W garnizonach występują różne rodzaje działek, na których można wznosić budynki oraz je wymieniać, o ile pozwala na to rozmiar działki. Każda z budowli posiada znaczną ilość detali, które zmienią się - wewnątrz i z zewnątrz - gdy budynek będzie ulepszany, rozwijając się od prostych namiotów i chat po wielkie wieże i imponujące fortece. Do budynków można wejść i je zwiedzić, gdyż są one wypełnione licznymi NPC i przedmiotami, z którymi można podejmować interakcję. Garnizony wyglądają również bardzo odmiennie w zależności od frakcji, do której dana postać należy, odzwierciedlając jej tradycję architektoniczną. Budynki w garnizonie Przymierza mocno przypominają architekturę ludzi, podczas gdy budowle Hordy odzwierciedlają tradycyjne orcze budownictwo. Do garnizonu można wejść wraz z przyjaciółmi , którzy znajdują się w tej samej drużynie. Pozwala to na prezentację własnych garnizonów, jak również udzielenie (lub uzyskanie) pomocy w obronie przed najeźdźcami. W jednym garnizonie może znajdować się maksymalnie drużyna wielkości 40-osobowej grupy rajdowej. Rozwój garnizonu i dobór budynków został zintegrowany z procesem rozwoju postaci i linii fabularnej. Dla przykładu gracze eksplorujący Gorgrond będą mogli wybrać Tartak lub Arenę Sparingową jako swój przyczółek w krainie. Zaowocuje to wybudowaniem określonego budynku w krainie oraz odblokowaniem zadań z nim związanych. Ukończenie budowy budynku odblokuje Schemat danego typu, pozwalający graczowi na dodanie go do własnego garnizonu, co z kolei wiąże się z określonym efektem specjalnym w krainie związanej z budynkiem. Na poziomie 100 gracze otrzymają możliwość zakupu wszystkich Schematów, które pozwalają na budowę różnego rodzaju budynków w garnizonie. Interakcja Na niższych poziomach garnizony będą wymagały znacznej interakcji, by gracz zebrał sojuszników, surowce oraz podejmował misje. Z czasem zarządzanie będzie mniej czasochłonne, zmniejszając rzeczywiste zaangażowanie, lecz wciąż oferując ciekawe nagrody. : Działki Garnizony posiadają określoną liczbę działek, na których można wznosić budynki. Występują one w trzech wielkościach: małej, średniej oraz dużej. Każdy budynek pasuje do określonej wielkości działki, a ograniczona liczba pól zmusza graczy do planowania, jakie budynki wybudują. Gracze mogą samodzielnie decydować, co wybudują, co prowadzi do niezliczonych możliwości rozwoju garnizonu. Ukończenie określonych zadań pozwoli awansować garnizon na następny poziom. Budynki można ulepszyć z poziomu pierwszego do drugiego, a potem do trzeciego. Każdy poziom dostarczy liczne bonusy, takie jak zwiększoną liczbę zadań roboczych, podwyższoną szybkość podróży wierzchem oraz różne wzmocnienia. Co ważne, rozwój całego garnizonu prowadzi do zwiększenia liczby dostępnych działek. Garnizon gracza na poziomie pierwszym posiada jedną małą i jedną średnią działkę, aż do dwóch dużych, dwóch średnich i trzech małych działek na poziomie czwartym. Budynki Budynki to "składowe" każdego garnizonu. Rozbudowują one całościową funkcjonalność, na przykład poprzez podnoszenie ilości możliwych do zrekrutowania towarzyszy, tworzenie przedmiotów, wykonywanie misji oraz ich przyspieszanie. Budynki dodają również bonusy na resztę gry, jak wzmocnienia dla graczy, codzienne darmowe wskrzeszenia czy dostęp do profesji normalnie niemożliwych do użycia. Gracze mogą wybierać spośród 21 typów budynków. Każdy budynek może zostać ulepszony od poziomu pierwszego do maksymalnie trzeciego. Ulepszanie zmienia jego wygląd, przez co robi się większy i bardziej imponujący. Co więcej - rozwija on swą funkcję, oferując nowe lub wzmocnione efekty. Na przykład ulepszone Koszary zwiększają liczbę sojuszników, którzy mogą jednocześnie przebywać na misjach. Budynki profesyjne pozwalają graczom biegłym w danej profesji zakupywanie rezeptur dzięki określonej walucie związanej z tą profesją. Wszyscy gracze mogą zlecić rozkazy robocze, by przemieniać podstawowe materiały w wysokopoziomowe ingrediencje potrzebne w tej profesji. Gracze niewyszkoleni w danej profesji mogą, dzięki budynkom profesyjnym, produkować nisko- i średniopoziomowe sprzęty/zaklęcia/dobra konsumpcyjne, lecz przedmioty wysokopoziomowe będą zarezerwowane tylko dla graczy biegłych w danej profesji. Posiadanie budynku profesyjnego jest podobne do wyboru profesji, gdyż podobnie jak w przypadku profesji głównych limit wynosi dwa, tak w Garnizonie występuje określona, ograniczona liczba działek, na których można wznieść budynki profesyjne. W niektórych budynkach można wydać rozkazy robocze, pozwalając graczom przemieniać podstawowe surowce profesyjne w lepszej jakości składniki lub więcej surowców garnizonowych. Budynki na poziomie trzecim pozwalają na wydanie dwudziestu jeden rozkazów roboczych. Ulepszanie i konstruowanie budynków wymaga posiadania określonych wzorców budynku, który chce się wybudować lub ulepszyć, oraz kosztuje różną kwotę w złocie oraz walucie . Kilka wzorców gracze otrzymują po wykonaniu określonych zadań w krainach w całym Draenorze, które skutkują otrzymaniem tokenów, które z kolei można wymienić u handlarzy w Warspear lub Stormshield. Resztę wzorców należy kupić u handlarzy przebywających w garnizonach. Gdy gracz zakupi wzorzec, może podejść do stołu architekta w garnizonowym ratuszu i skonstruować lub ulepszyć budynek. Budynki stacjonarne Budynki te gracze otrzymują za darmo po wykonaniu zadań z nimi związanych. Nie można ich przenosić w inne miejsca w garnizonie, lecz wciąż można je ulepszać: * Ratusz * Lunarfallskie Wyrobisko * Frostwallskie Kopalnie * Zielnik * Namiot Rybaków * Menażeria Małe budynki Małe budynki tworzone są na małych działkach i są w większości związane z profesjami. Większość z nich daje ograniczony dostęp do danej profesji, podczas gdy Magazyn odblokowuje możliwość korzystania z banku, a Złomowisko daje szansę zdobycia skrzyń ze złomem, w których można znaleźć różne ciekawe przedmioty. * Laboratorium Alchemiczne * Studium Zaklinacza * Warsztat Inżyniera * Butik Jubilerski * Złomowisko * Kwatery Skryby * Kuźnia * Magazyn * Emporium Krawieckie * Garbarnia Średnie budynki Średnie budynki można wznosić na średnich działkach. Dostarczają one licznych benefitów w całym Draenorze oraz w garnizonie. Karczma pozwala graczom znajdować i dodawać towarzyszy o określonych cechach. Stodoła pozwala na chwytanie draenorskich bestii, by pozysikwać skóry, płótno oraz . * Stodoła * Lunarfallska Karczma * Frostwallska Tawerna * Tartak * Szkoła Gladiatorów * Placówka Handlowa Duże budynki Duże budynki powstają na dużych działkach i dostarczają bardziej wyspecjalizowanych zysków dla gracza. Wieża Maga pozwala graczowi otwierać ogrze bramy. Koszary zwiększają liczbę towarzyszy możliwych do rekrutacji, jak również pozwalają na zabranie ich ze sobą, by pomagali w walce z dzikimi bestiami Draenoru. * Koszary * Krasnoludzki Bunkier * Młyn wojenny * Gnomia Pracownia * Gobliński warsztat * Wieża Maga * Wigwam Duchów * Stajnie Koszty budowy Konstruowanie oraz ulepszanie budynków kosztuje określoną liczbę złota oraz surowców garnizonowych. Kwota w złocie zależy wyłącznie od poziomu budynku, natomiast kwota w surowcach zależy również od jego wielkości. Sekwencja budowy Po ukończeniu kontrataku na Mroczny Portal w Dżungli Tanaan gracze zostaną przeniesieni do Doliny Cienistego Księżyca/Grani Mrozognia. Natychmiast otrzymają zadanie budowy garnizonu Poziomu Pierwszego. Szybko otrzymają zadanie budowy Koszar na jedynej dostępnej wtedy Dużej działce. Towarzysze :Główny artykuł: Garrison followers Towarzysze to główni mieszkańcy garnizonu, NPC, których gracz może zatrudnić do walki z Żelazną Hordą. Można ich wysyłać na misje, by zdobywali doświadczenie dla siebie i gracza. Można ich również przypisać do określonych budynków, wzmacniając produkcję z zadań, np. tworzenia przedmiotów czy zbierania surowców. Gdy zostaną wysłani na misję, będą ją wykonywali zarówno, jak gracz będzie online czy offline. Zarządzanie towarzyszami to kluczowe zadanie w garnizonie. Każdy towarzysz ma unikalne imię, poziom postaci, poziom ekwipunku, klasę oraz specjalizację. Dzielą się oni na , lub , a częstość ich występowania zależy od umiejętności, jakie posiadają. Rzadkość towarzyszy można ulepszyć ich doświadczeniem, gdy osiągną oni poziom setny. Towarzysze mają również określone role: walczą wręcz, z dystansu lub czarują. Gracze mogą zdecydować o zatrudnieniu tanka, DPSa czy uzdrowiciela. Towarzysze mają liczne umiejętności, które wpływają na misje i zadania. Każda misja zawiera co najmniej jedno zagrożenie - związane z bossem danej misji - którego skontrowanie umiejętnościami towarzysza zwiększa prawdopodobieństwo jej szczęśliwego zakończenia. Dla przykładu, gdy towarzysz posiada umiejętność Taunt (Kpina), będą oni mogli zniwelować zagrożenie ze strony Wild Aggression (Dzika Agresja). Cechy z kolei mają mniejszy wpływ na umiejętności, lecz mogą zwiększyć efekt synergiczny, np. skrócić czas trwania czy zwiększyć nagrody. Każdy towarzysz poprzez wykonywanie misji może zwiększyć swój poziom, rzadkość i poziom ekwipunku. Wszyscy zaczynają na poziomie postaci między 90 a 100 i mogą awansować maksymalnie do poziomu setnego i rzadkości. Doświadczenie zdobywane na misjach wywoła u nich wzrost poziomu, co z kolei odblokuje trudniejsze misje, podobnie jak to się dzieje w przypadku postaci gracza. Gdy towarzysz osiągnie poziom setny, dalej będzie zdobywał doświadczenie, by ulepszyć swoją rzadkość. Standardowi towarzysze nie mogą osiągnąć rzadkości wyższej niż epicka, jednak planowani są towarzysze. Co więcej, gdy towarzysze osiągną poziom setny, bęą mogli zwiększyć poziom swojego ekwipunku i broni poprzez specjalne przedmioty, które można zdobyć podczas misji. Wszyscy towarzysze rozpoczynają z ekwipunkiem poziomu 600, a jego ulepszenie będzie zwiększało szansę pomyślnego ukończenia trudniejszych misji. Towarzysze istnieją w garnizonie na podobnych zasadach, jak wszyscy NPC, lecz posiadają bardziej dynamiczne zachowanie. Gracze mogą zobaczyć, jak jego towarzysze spacerują po garnizonie, a gdy wyślą któregoś z nich do pracy w konkretnym budynku, np. w Kopalni, zobaczą, jak towarzysz fizycznie się tam udaje. Towarzysze zauważą gracza i będą chodzili obok niego, będzie można z nimi podejmować interakcję, np. machać do nich czy tańczyć. Rekrutacja towarzyszy Towarzysze muszą zostać zrekrutowani przez gracza, co można osiągnąć na różnorakie sposoby. Niektórzy będą dostępni bez problemów, innych można zatrudnić w Karczmie, wygrać we frakcji z wysoką reputacją, odkryć poprzez wykonywanie zadań, a nawet spotkać w Draenorze i przekonać do dołączenia. Misje :Główny artykuł: Garrison Missions Misje są jedną z głównych cech Garnizonu, dla których istnieją towarzysze. Są to specjalne przedsięwzięcia, na które gracz wysyła swoich towarzyszy. Czas ich realizacji jest bardzo różny, od 15-minutowych zadań do trwających tydzień Rajdów, w których bierze udział wielu towarzyszy. Pomyślne ukończenie misji niesie ze sobą surwce do rozwoju garnizonu oraz reagenty, jak również czasami przedmioty, których może użyć gracz Co więcej, misje zwiększają doświadczenie towarzyszy, powoli zwiększając ich poziom oraz ulepszając umejętności. Każda misja posiada swoją nazwę, typ sojusznika (podobnie jak to ma miejsce w instancjach), czas trwania, wymaganą wielkość drużyny oraz inne charakterystyczne cechy. Gracze mogą podejrzeć dostępne misje za pomocą specjalnego interfejsu i za jego pośrednictwem zlecić je towarzyszom. Niektóre z misji odblokowywane są dopiero po wybudowaniu określonych budynków. en:Garrison